


Love Doctor

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doctors & Physicians, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: “Doctors do not work personal cases. Because then we cannot, I cannot, do my job. And my job is a means of life or death. Now, I don’t particular care if I lose a patient. If they die, they die, and I have another body to test certain theories on,” he said, and as callous and frank as it was, that was simply his nature, dry as the Sahara, and pointed. “But you aren’t a patient," Stein went on. "You’re…Marie.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [messofthejess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messofthejess/gifts).



Pregnancy sucked.

Everyone always talked about how it was meant to be magical, and Marie had believed it in the past, but no one ever mentioned how she would always feel nauseous and, god, her boobs were so damn _sore_ , and she was always so tired and she went to the bathroom every four minutes and-

Yeah. Pregnancy sucked.  And it was just the beginning. Not to mention that she needed to get prenatal vitamins and ultrasounds would have to happen soon and she really needed to go see someone.

And Stein was dodging every time she brought it up. And she was tired of simply hinting.

So, there she was, standing at the doorway and watching him research something, as per usual. She couldn’t really complain about that, honestly. She chose him, and she was happy with him, besides, but the man could be…well, he could be _Stein._ Communication? Not his forte. 

“Hey, babe?” she asked, again, and he did the same as he did the last two times. Grunted. Marie felt her eyelid twitch and breathed in deeply. She was more susceptible to getting irritated with her mood swings, now, but she tried to reign it in. “Could you, I don’t know, use your _words?”_

There was a pause for a moment when she saw him stop what he was doing, but he didn’t turn around. “Yes?” he asked, finally, and she rolled her eyes.

“I need to get an ultrasound,” she announced, and she saw him pick up his folder once more, nodding.

“You do, yes.”

“So when are you gonna do that?”

There went the folder again, right back onto the table. His arms completely stopped. “Pardon?” he asked.

“When are you going to administer the ultrasound?”

She saw the way his arm twitched, clearly wanting to turn the screw in his head, but he refrained. After a moment, he seemed to take in a deep breath.

“I’m not.”

“W-what?” she asked, brows furrowing.

“I’m not administering the ultrasound. You need an obstetrician.”

“I- you’re not going to be my doctor for this?” she stumbled, almost gaping.

“No.”

“What do you mean. ‘NO’?” Marie asked, folding her arms over her chest.

“I mean,” Stein drawled lazily, “no. It’s my answer to your request.” And, at that, he went and reached for more of the papers he had strewn over his desk, and his computer shifted into the screensaver feature, making him butt the mouse over to the side.

“Well, why not?” she pressed, frowning harshly. Not even the sight of the screensaver she’d set for him, a picture of the two of them, was making her feel better. When he said nothing in response, seemingly engrossed in his text, she felt the frustration fully take over, and took two solid strides so she could sit down on his desk, setting her backside directly onto his keyboard and scooting in close so he couldn’t ignore her, ‘accidentally’ throwing some of his papers to the ground. Eye-level with her bust, Stein only looked up slowly.

“Is there something you need?” he asked, not moving away though it suddenly felt all too cramped. Instead, he only plopped his folder down upon her lap, fingers deadly close to touching her thigh.

“An answer would be nice,” she replied, leaning back so her spine was against the computer, now simply a screen of various keysmashes that her buttcheeks were leaving.

“Pertaining to which question?”

She didn’t know if he was genuinely distracted or dodging the question, but it was nice to know that at least _someone_ found her appealing enough to get completely confused, so she chose to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“ _Why_ you won’t be my primary physician. Especially while I’m pregnant. With your kid, might I add.”

And, at that, he immediately looked back up at her and she saw something shut down on his face. He shrugged his loping shoulders, hunching in slightly.

“Because I’m not certified,” he offered, and Marie scoffed. Please. What kind of fool did he take her for?

“You aren’t certified to do half the shit you do.”

“Marie-“

“I don’t get it, Frank. You seemed excited for the baby.”

“I am,” he said, and it was with just enough force that she could take it for nothing but genuine.

“So why not?”

“I’m not an obstetrician, Marie. Neither am I a gynecologist. I have no qualifications.”

“I mean…you’re down there enough already, aren’t you?” she asked, huffing.

Stein lifted a brow and she felt oddly embarrassed all of a sudden. For goodness sake, this was her _partner_. In _everything._ They’d done infinitely more intimate things than discuss her hooha.

“Engaging in coitus and birthing a child or treating disease pertaining to your genitals is entirely different, as you should well know,” he said, and she pinked further when the amusement came into his voice, the left corner of his mouth twitching up in the familiar way it always did when he wanted to laugh.

“I mean- I know that I just-“ she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, but Stein had started rubbing small circles into her thigh with his thumb, and she squirmed on the keyboard. “Stop that, you know it makes my brain go all mushy.”

“Not particularly physically possible, but I’ll take your word for it,” he teased, but stopped just as she requested. That was the good thing about Stein. One of them, at least: he listened to her particularly intently. She can’t say any of her past hookups were ever so aware of her boundaries and respectful of her ‘No means no’.

“I just don’t get it. You’ve…listen, you’ve been my medic out in the field.”

Well, she determined, watching the light leave his eyes as he thought back to those times, that was the wrong thing to say. His gaze flickered to her eye, likely remembering when she lost it, the way she just wouldn’t stop _bleeding_. And how painful it was. He’d been her impromptu medic after that, as well, when they were adults. After Justin knocked her out, slammed her in the abdomen. He’d assumed sole aftercare of her, but he’d refused to do the surgery alone. She heard from Nygus, later, that it was like he’d just shut down, moving like a machine.

“Yes,” he answered, voice sounding dead, “and that is why I refuse, now.”

“ _Why_?” she asked, getting impatient, and suddenly he looked at her sharply.

“Because if I am and you asystole on that monitor or go into a cardiac standstill, what am I meant to do, Marie? Call the termination?”

“I-“ she started, but he cut her off as he so rarely did.

“I act as your medic in the field because there are no other options. Doctors aren’t _meant_ to work on patients personal to them.”

Marie sucked in a deep breath. With Stein, it felt as though there was no in between from emotionally flatline and too intense. He was so used to confining his emotions, so rarely did he ever release, that when he did, it felt almost too much.

“Frank,” she said, soothingly, reaching out to gently run her hand through his hair, but he shook his head.

“Nygus can assist you in locating an obstetrician suitable for you, as well as a primary physician.”

“You’re the Death Scythe expert. They’ll have to consult with you, anyway.”

“There are those experienced in Death Scythe anatomy at the hospital, as well. Lord Death had an entire roster.”

“I don’t want some random person poking at me!” she said, finally meeting his gaze head on. She didn’t even realize when she’d looked away. “I’m comfortable with _you_. You know I’ve never liked going to the doctor.”

There was a silence for a long while as they simply looked at each other. She didn’t think this was how it was going to go, frankly, when she went to ask him. She expected some joke, about  how there were easier ways to do this if she wanted to try roleplay, or that it was just an excuse so she could take her top off around him more often, or something else equally as lewd. Not this. Not so serious.

“What do you mean to me, Marie?” he asked, suddenly, and Marie was taken aback.

“What?”

“What do you mean to me?” he only repeated, and she looked at him in confusion, wondering where that came from.

“I- I mean, I don’t kno-“

“You know,” he said, simply, and she blinked at him, suddenly taken off course of her thoughts.

“I… I’m your partner.”

“Yes. And?”

“And we’re… _involved,_ as you like to say.”

“Marie,” he said, and it was obvious he wanted her to spit out the blatant aspect of their relationship. Marie looked from one of his eyes to the other, biting her lip. She didn’t think now was particularly the time to discuss what they were in terms of their relationship. She was still waiting for a ring from him, too. Hints of making an honest woman out of her weren’t particularly ones he seemed particularly eager to sit down and discuss in earnest.

“And you…love me?”

He didn’t shake his head no or yes, but he simply went on as though she’d said a fact as simple and indisputable as ‘Humans breathe’. She supposed that was good enough, close enough to him actually saying it to her.

“Doctors do not work personal cases. Because then we cannot, I cannot, do my job. And my job is a means of life or death. Now, I don’t care if I lose a patient, if they die, they die, and I have another body to test certain theories on,” he said, and as callous and frank as it was, that was simply his nature, dry as the Sahara, and pointed, “but you aren’t a patient. You’re…Marie.”

The way he said her name was so warm it heated her from toes to crown, and she chewed at the inside of her cheek.

Damnit all, she _understood._ And it had nothing to do with the fact that he seemed to accept how he felt about her as fact, science in of itself.

“But you’ll…will you at least still go with me?” she asked, looking down at her lap where her hands were lying limp, like dead fish. Stein reached out, touching at her fingers softly, and it was like he was bringing them alive, again.

“If you wish,” he said, and Marie took a moment before she nodded.

“Okay. Okay, I can deal with that, then.”

“Yes?”

“Yeah,” she answered. “Don’t know why you couldn’t just say so from the start,” she teased, poking at his arm, and he simply snatched her hand, holding it.

“Your hints must have not been forceful enough,” he replied, and she quirked a smile at him, feeling him caress her knuckles. And then, in an instant, her smile shifted into a smirk, which he noticed immediately.

“So,” she said slyly, grinning. “You love me, hm?”

It was just so adorable when he blushed at the ears.  

 


End file.
